


All Summer Long

by helloferelith



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: Isak is pretty sure his summer is ruined when Jonas goes away on holiday, taking all of their plans for the summer with him. Then he goes to the local pool and meets Even, and his summer finally starts looking up.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	All Summer Long

Isak has always loved summer. It’s a whole two months where he gets to sleep in and spend time with his friends and not have to worry about school. It’s the best time of year.

He’s had this summer planned out for weeks. He’s going to spend his days eating junk food and playing video games with Jonas. It's going to be awesome.

Except then Jonas comes to him saying that his parents are making him go on holiday. They’ll be gone for at least two weeks.

Two whole, entire weeks.  What kind of people just up and leave for two weeks? Crazy people, that’s who.

Isak spends the whole first day after Jonas leaves in his room sulking. He can’t even bring himself to play video games. It just feels wrong. What is he supposed to do with his time now?  He settles for watching TV. There isn’t a lot on during the day, so he finds himself getting invested in some soap opera. He doesn’t know anything that’s happening but he can’t look away.

He winds up watching it again the next day. And that’s how Eskild finds him. Curled up on the couch, clutching a pillow to his chest as he whines about how in love Daniel and Maja are.  Eskild sighs and turns off the TV, “This cannot keep happening. You’re on summer break. You should be out doing things.”

“I don’t want to do things without Jonas,” Isak mumbles.

“Well too damn bad,” his flatmate tells him. “You’re going to have to. Starting tomorrow. You’re going out. Maybe try the pool? You like to swim don't you?”

“Not by myself,” Isak argues.

Eskild doesn’t look impressed, “It’s the pool Isak. Other people will be there. Go socialise. And if you don’t…” Isak feels dread building over what he’s about to say. “I’ll just need to talk to you  _ at length _ about my upcoming Grindr dates”

He looks far too triumphant at the noise of outrage Isak makes. Which only grows when he goes on to add. “And in  _ great detail _ too”

“You wouldn’t do that!” Isak exclaims. “You’re bluffing.”

Eskild shrugged. “I guess you’ll just need to go out tomorrow, so that you won’t have to find out.”

Isak glares but doesn’t say anything else. There’s no point. They both know Eskild’s won.

* * *

The problem with the pool is that most people his age don’t tend to come. And if they do, they’re already here with friends.  So usually most of the people at the pool are older or little kids. Not exactly the type of people Isak wants to socialise with. No offense to them.

He walks through the gate to outside the pool with low expectations. But he has it all planned - he’ll put on some sunscreen, find a nice lounge chair away from everyone else, and then text Jonas. It’s not like Eskild has spies or anything. At least Isak doesn’t think so. All he has to do is spend a few hours here and then he’ll be good. Socialising for the summer over.

Except when he walks in, people are actually here. Not just any people, but Chris Schistad, William Magnusson, Emma Larzen and Noora Sætre. Shit. Noora he can handle. They’ve met vaguely before and she seems nice enough. But Chris and William…

“Oh look, if it isn’t Valtersen,” William’s’ loud voice rings across the pool. “Did you get lost?”

“It’s a public pool William,” Isak mutters. He puts his phone and towel down on the only available seat, one a few places down from where William and co. are currently sitting. “I’m more surprised to see  _ you _ here. I would’ve thought public places were beneath you.”

William sniffs haughtily, “They are. But my pool is being redone, and Noora said I’m not allowed in hers.”

“Understandable, I’d be worried you’d contaminate it with your asshole germs too.”

William narrows his eyes, but Noora laughs. “It’s his tanning lotion,” Noora tells him. “I don’t want those chemicals in my pool.”

“So you’ve decided to subject the poor children instead?” Isak asks.

“Oh no, he’s not getting in,” Noora tells him. She peers at him over her sunglasses. “It’s, what was it you said? Beneath him.”

“But not you?”

Noora shrugs, “I’ve brought my little cousins here a few times. It’s not so bad.”

“Why are you even wasting your time talking to Valtersen?” William asks her.

Noora rolls her eyes, “Because unlike you, I’m not rude and he's nice”

And that right there is the difference between William and Noora. She acts all high and mighty sometimes, but when it comes down to it, there’s actually a decent person there. He’s not so sure about William.

Isak leaves them to argue and goes off in search of a drink. He’s not actually thirsty, but it’s something to do. And Eskild is always telling him the importance of staying hydrated. But the line is  _ so _ long. It’s as if everyone else at the pool suddenly decided they wanted something cold to drink.

He decides to come back later. The hot concrete is almost burning his feet because he hadn’t thought to slip his shoes on. He’s making his way back towards his seat when he sees him. The most beautiful guy he’s ever seen.

He’s lying on one of the lounge chairs next to William and Noora, but he’s not with them. Isak can’t see his eyes through the dark sunglasses he’s wearing, but everything else - his blonde hair, his light skin, his lithe but defined body. Jesus Christ. Isak can only imagine how it feels. And that smile…

The boy turns his way and Isak stumbles, losing his footing a bit. Except… no he didn’t just trip. He’s actually falling.  His arms flail out around him as he tries to catch his balance but it’s too late. He lands right in the middle of the pool with a hard splash. He doesn’t emerge immediately. Right now he’d rather stay down here and risk drowning than have to deal with William and Chris’ reactions.

That and he knows there’s no way Mr. Blonde Hair and Dimples missed him falling in. And yes, that is what Isak has decided to call him. It’s not like he knows his name. And now he’ll be lucky if he ever does.

Breathing is starting to become an issue though. He really should swim up. Probably. Maybe to the other side of the pool so he can slip out unnoticed.

Arms suddenly wrap around him and Isak panics for a moment, before his brain registers that someone is pulling him up.

“Are you alright?” a smooth voice asks him.

Isak nods, “Physically yes, I’m not sure if I’ll ever emotionally recover though.”

There’s a low chuckle in his ear and he turns his head. He wishes he was still under the water when he realises it’s the cute boy he saw before he fell in.

“Oh god,” Isak groans. “Just let me go back down.”

“It’s not that bad,” he tells him. “Plus, you’re far too cute to drown.”

Isak can’t stop the smile from appearing on his face, “Really?”

“Really. So do I get to know the name of the cute boy’s life I just saved or?”

“Isak. I’m Isak.”

“I’m Even” he says, smiling down at him. “Next time you want to fall for me, maybe try falling into my arms and not into a pool.”

“Noted,” Isak laughs. “Though I did wind up in your arms anyway so...”

“Fair enough,” Even says. “Though maybe next time we could be somewhere a little drier?”

“Oh my god,” William mutters from nearby. “Is that guy really asking out Valtersen?”

“Shh,” Noora says, swatting his arm. “Give them some privacy.”

“They’re in a public pool!”

Isak ducks his head, which unfortunately for him means he winds up placing it on Even’s shoulder. He’s very much aware of how close they are and how good Even smells. Which is honestly a little bit unfair.

“How do you still smell so good when you’re in a pool?”

“What can I say? I have a good aftershave,” Even tells him. “It’s Armani, by the way.”

“I like it,” Isak tells him. He looks up at him, biting his lip nervously. “I think I’d like it better if we weren’t in a pool though.”

“Yeah?” Even asks. “And where would you like us to be?”

Isak has a lot of ideas about that. But he’s just met Even, so he’s not going to say some of them. “On a couch,” Isak says. “Maybe watching a movie?”

“Are you asking me out?” Even grins slyly.

“Maybe,” Isak says. “It depends.”

“On what?”

“Your answer.”

Even leans in until his mouth is right by Isak’s ear. The feel of his hot breath blowing against Isak’s cool skin has him shivering. “My answer is yes.”

Isak closes his eyes when Even’s lips brush across his skin. “Great,” Isak says. “That’s great. When would you-?”

“I’m free now,” Even says.

“My flatmates are at work until 5,” Isak tells him.

Even grins, “Perfect.”

Isak really did plan to just watch a movie, and maybe fit in some cuddling. But having Even standing in his living while he looks for a clean hoodie kind of makes it hard to focus on anything else. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d actually come back with a hoodie,” Even says, taking it from Isak.

“Why is that?” Isak asks.

“Because you keep checking me out,” Even says, holding the hoodie loosely in his hands. “And you invited me back here when no-one else is home...”

Isak’s eyes widen, “I didn’t think we’d have sex! Not that I wouldn’t want to! I just… I’ve never…”

Even places a hand on his shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile, “Isak, breathe. It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything. It would actually be nice to just hang out.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Even moves back and pulls the hoodie over his head. It’s a little short on Even’s arms, but thankfully not anywhere else.

Isak closes his eyes and takes a few calming breaths. He has no idea what he’s doing here. He’s not used to this. The only people he really hangs out with alone are Jonas or Eskild. And he’s never thought of them the way he’s thinking of Even.

“Are you okay?” Even asks him, his voice soft. It helps ease some of Isak’s nerves.

“Yeah. Sorry. I just don’t usually have people over. Especially not people I’m…”

“You’re what? Attracted to?”

“Yeah, but that’s not all this is” Isak rushes on. “I didn’t invite you back here because I thought something would happen between us. I just wanted to spend more time with you. Get to know you.”

Even smiles. He takes Isak’s hand and leads him to the couch. They sit there, shoulder to shoulder. Still holding his hand, Even brushes his fingers across Isak’s knuckles. “So what movie are we watching?”

Isak pulls up Netflix on the tv and they talk about movies. The tension seems to slip away. This is easy. It’s something he’s used too. At some point, halfway through The Goonies, Even’s arm comes up to rest along the back of the couch. Isak finds himself shifting closer, but Even doesn’t comment on it. All he does is move his arm down to rest over Isak’s shoulders. It’s nice.

Isak’s cuddled with Eskild a few times, but it’s never felt like this. As the credits start to roll, Isak turns to look at Even. He takes in the way the light is casting shadows across his face. He looks beautiful like this.

“Can I kiss you?” Isak doesn’t mean to ask it. He’s been  _ thinking  _ about it, sure. But he never expected the words to actually come out of his mouth.

Even turns to him. His smile is fond as he leans down, bringing his face closer to Isak’s, “If you want to.”

And god, Isak does. He’s wanted to ever since he first saw him at the pool. It’s only grown the more time he’s spent with him.

He leans up, brushing his lips across Even’s. They move hesitantly, trying to get used to the feeling. Even smiles against his lips, and Isak can’t help but smile back. He tilts his head, changing the angle and Even’s hand comes up to tangle in his hair. He pulls him closer.

Isak suddenly understands what Jonas was talking about when he said how amazing kissing the right person is. He always thought it was just another thing people were hyping up. But this… this is not hyped up at all.

He doesn’t know when it happens, but he finds himself in Even’s lap. His hands are on Even’s shoulders as they make out. Even’s hands find their way under Isak’s t-shirt, causing Isak to sigh softly against his lips.

He’s so wrapped up in kissing Even that he doesn’t hear the front door opening and closing, or Eskild’s footsteps in the hall. He does hear when his keys clatter to the floor followed by his sharp intake of breath.

“Oh my god.”

Even’s hands fall to his sides but he doesn’t push Isak away. Isak realizes he’s probably waiting to see what Isak does first, so he can follow his lead. But honestly Isak has no idea what he should even be doing. Maybe he should move off Even or try to explain himself.

But that’s not what he does.

What he does is throw his arms out wide and give his hands a little wave as he says, “Surprise?”

Eskild stares. His eyes moving from Isak to Even then back to Isak. Finally, he sighs and bends down to pick up his keys. “We’re going to talk about this, and don’t think you’re getting out of it. Because apparently I’m going to need to have a safe sex talk with you, which I wasn't expecting to have to do for a little while yet. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.”

“And your… what is he?”

Isak looks to Even, who shrugs. He doesn’t know how to explain to his flatmate that this is someone he just met today and now he’s sitting on his lap on their couch.

“We met at the pool.”

“Oh,” Eskild smirks, running a hand along the back of his neck. “Well, it’s nice that you’re meeting people.”

“His name is Even,” Isak says.

“It’s nice to meet you Even,” he says. “I’m about to make dinner. I’m assuming you know how to use your mouth for things other than kissing my flatmate?”

“Of course,” Even says, his tone taking on a polite tone. “It’s nice to meet you. And I would love to stay for dinner.”

“Great! I hope you like pizza.” He turns and heads into the kitchen. 

Isak thinks maybe he’s escaped any further embarrassment until Eskild calls out to him, “You can get off his lap anytime now, Isak. Unless you’re both trying to hide something.”

Isak tucks his reddening face into Even’s neck and groans. Even just laughs, and starts to lift him off his lap, until Isak gets the message and moves himself.

“You don’t have to stay,” Isak tells him. “Unless you want to.”

“I do,” Even tells him. “Your friend seems nice. And something tells me that if I want to see you again, I’d better stay for dinner and get on his good side.”

“You want to see me again?” Isak bites at his bottom lip.  


“Of course,” Even smiles. “I wouldn’t still be sitting here if I didn’t.”

Isak grins, “Good. I want to see you again too.”

He frowns when he hears Eskild’s voice coming from the kitchen, “Yes, Jonas. He is with a boy. A cute one too.”

“Really Eskild?” Isak shouts.  


“Jonas says he can’t wait to meet him!”

“Who’s Jonas?” Even asks.

“My best friend,” Isak sighs. “He’s on holiday with his family for a few weeks. I was pretty bummed about him being gone.”

“You’re not anymore?”

“Well I do miss him,” Isak says. He looks over at Even and smiles. “But if he’d been here, I wouldn’t have met you.”

“Well then, I’ll be sure to thank Jonas’ parents for taking him away from you,” Even smirks.

Isak smiles and kisses him. This summer might not be going the way he’d planned it. But he thinks it’s turning out a lot better than he ever could have hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> We currently have a power cut in my area, so I can't finish and edit the next chapter of my chaptered fic like i'd planned, so have a one shot instead. 
> 
> Your kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
